


Cats and Dogs

by herasux



Series: Generation: Marine [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marine Cadets, Navy, Noncanon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: How Smoker was a Marine, Drake would NEVER understand. SmoDrie.
Relationships: Smoker/X Drake
Series: Generation: Marine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> From his child like stature, Drake has grown to sit comfortably at 5'11 at a little over 20 years old next to Smoker's 6' 10 who is 23 within this fic.

Early in the morning, young Cadet X Drake had risen from bed glancing over at _Smoker's_ bed--at this point it was a habit as much as it was a judgment on that guy!--which was just a little untidy where the corners of the tucked in blanket was concerned and scowled a bit. This guy couldn't follow the rules even when he was sharing a room with someone else.

Same as always. 

Upon making his own bed nice and neat with excellent corners, the ginger remade Smoker's bed; with that done, they both looked the same--as it should be! A bit proud of himself--bed making was easy!!--Drake gathered his uniform and neatly laid it down upon his bed before heading to the shared bathroom to shower. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Drake was out in the hall of building furthest from the community dorms working on his first task of the day: sweeping, mopping, and polishing the corridors.

However, the further he moved down the long corridor, the more he began to recognize the smell that was wafting from around the right corner that he would eventually be passing by three times that day. The reason for this cleaning was because the ginger was "recovering" from a mission taken five days prior which had truly tested him. Maybe they were going a bit easy on him, but seeing that he had recently made twenty years old AND he'd gotten a new, fresh hair cut that he couldn't hide under even if he tried, Drake had a newfound confidence ... and finally a new purpose in life that didn't revolve around violence, beri, and alcohol.

It only took a moment to recognize the smell as _smoke_ , and when he finally did reach the corner in question as he continued sweeping down corridor, his expression flattened immediately at the sight of Smoker slacking off. However, Drake's expression changed rapidly from that to brief disappointment to _annoyance_ in the way that his brows furrowed and tone came out fairly harsh sounding. Unfortunately, he knew what was coming next.

"In the Rules and Regulations Manual," the ginger spoke up, glaring up at the taller cadet before pausing.

Smoker spared him but a glance and scratched the back of his head, but there was hardly much to scratch seeing as he had a buzzcut and all.

Hmm. _No mocking this time?_ Drake would believe that when it actually happened. Smoker wasn't fooling **him** \--no chance!!

"Article 35--"

_"Article 35."_

See! See, damnit! Drake scowled, taking a step forward as his hands gripped the broom.

"Paragraph Twelve!"

_"Paragraph Twelve."_

God, it was like an echo, but much more annoying.

Sparing the corridor Smoker was in a glance, there seemed to be no one around at this point, but then he caught onto the fact that the white haired cadets neckerchief was tied incredibly sloppily; at this, blue eyes glared at it. Smoker's direct mocking wasn't going to stop him this time. Drake was more determined than ever today!

Taking another step forward--he was pretty close to the Cadet's chest at this point--his blue gaze finally moved up to glare at the other Marine in the face for a change. Before he spoke up, he took in a breath because memorizing rules was something he was good at among other things.

"It clearly states that under **no** circumstances--"

_"--except those that are deemed special--"_

"--are individuals of the **Cadet Rank** within Naval Powers allowed to--"

_"--partake in tobacco products UNLESS it is cleared--"_

"--as Special Privilege with proper **documentation** , **signage--"**

_"--and filing."_

"Why are you LIKE THIS??"

"I'm pretty sure I have Special Privelege with documentation, Drake."

" _Cadet_ Drake, and this building in particular overrides that documentation. Didn't you get an earful from Vice Admiral Garp just the other day?"

The shrug of indifference nearly sent Drake to the moon because never in his life had the ginger met a more rebellious person AND he just so happened to be a Marine!

"I ain't afraid of Garp."

"He'll tell _Tsuru_. What about that? ... And your neckerchief's a mess!"

Boldly reaching up into the other's personal space, Drake grabbed hold of the balled up--tied up??--with a look of disbelief. Smoker KNEW how to tie it, Drake was sure of that.

Removing the single cigar that had been jutting out of the right corner of his mouth, Smoker easily knocked off the Marine hat--Drake was so very proud of wearing it most days with a serious expression--right off his head with his left hand before grabbing the back of the ginger's neck. His grip was firm, not punishing, as he pulled the shorter man flush against him.

" _You'll tell Tsuru_ , _you mean?"_

Smoker's voice had lowered considerably, and Drake's face immediately heated up as his eyes widened in a very near comedic fashion.

"We--w-we're in the hallway--"

"No one's around."

Drake's grip on the broom had tightened considerably, form tense as he outright ignored how fluttery his stomach was beginning to feel. If this was a feeling he could physically defeat, he would instead of having to deal with it when Smoker pulled things like **this** _._

_Think, Drake!! Think!!_

"I have duties--"

"...That you disregarded the moment you started acting like a nerd and throwing out rules and regulations at me."

_**Shit** , no. Okay. Now what? Now what?!_

"This ... This isn't funny anymore. It's not!"

Smoker snorted, peering down at the shorter Marine. Apparently, that was the best that Drake could come up with, but after watching the ginger's face darken just a bit more, he sighed before releasing the other entirely. Soon after that, he returned the cigar to where it rightfully belonged. His response was gruff and a little dismissive, but lacked any real weight.

"Get back to work then, Little Acorn."

Promptly turning on his heel, Smoker proceeded to walk away knowing very well that the ginger despised that nickname. In his mind, it wasn't Smoker's fault that Drake's head looked like an acorn with that new cut. It was hilarious.

More upset than embarrassed now, Drake struggled not to break the broom as he sunk to Smoker's own level.

"Stop trying to order me around you--you **Cueball**!!"

Smoker stopped short. Not only was that a new one, he sure as HELL didn't like it and rounded on the shorter Marine, fired up suddenly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, **LIZARD**?!"

"I AIN'T TAKING IT BACK... **BALDY**!"

In the end, the fighting that ensued ensured that Smoker was forced to help Drake with his chores and vice versa for Drake in an attempt to get them to set aside their differences by order of Sengoku with Garp in charge of making sure it got done. Poor guy.


End file.
